Mending The Broken
by KikiAlien-03
Summary: This is my first fanfic that I am proud of. Hermione is really sad and bordering on depression. She needs a shoulder to lean on. Will someone notice? Will someone help? Will she find romance in the most unexpected of places? R&R - DarkAngel2007 *ON HAITUS DUE TO MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK* *MIGHT NEED HELP*
1. The Prologue

Mending The Broken

 _A Harry Potter fanfiction_

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, I'm a writer in fanfiction obviously. After reading the DH, I wondered how Hermione is happy and normal instead of bieng broken like you'd expect her to be after being totured by Bellatrix like that. I also wondered how Hermione would be if she ended up with Fred or George instead of Ron. I've actually got nothing against Ron, I just think he would be better of as Hermione's bestfriend. I still have not gotten over Fred's death, so this story is going to be in the "Fred lives" universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

FWHG **-.-.-** FWHG **-.-.-** FWHG **-.-.-** FWHG **-.-.-** FWHG **-.-.-** FWHG

Chapter 1

Hermione's parents and very few real friends always told her that she was an extraordinary actor, but that was before her adventures in Hogwarts began. She thought that she could finally be herself in Hogwarts. That people would accept her for who she was but she still got bullied. Either for her looks, or for her love of books and learning. Since people already knew the real Hermione, she hid her pain. Acted like those insults didn't get to her. But in reality they did. Slowly her self-esteem just went lower and lower. Also she was constantly stressed. Being the so-called "Brightest Witch of her Age", people expected her to know the answer to anything and everything, to be older than her age and to top it of, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Wallow-In-Self-Pity was one of her best friends. She could talk to Harry about her problems since he would've understood, but with the Wizarding version of Hitler out for his blood, she did not want to pressure him. And thus she ended up bottling up her feelings. She's eighteen now, almost nineteen, and she still needs to let it all out. She herself is surprised that she hasn't had a break-down yet.

It was the end of the final battle, and Hermione was staring at the broken ceiling in great hall pondering the past few hours in her life. Wasn't this supposed to be a happy moment? But Hermione couldn't bring herself to feel happy. She didn't know where her parents or little brother Jason were now. She didn't know how they would react once she restored their memories. Would they understand or would they be angry. She does not think she could take it if they were angry especially if Jason was angry. Her mind drifted of to the times her and her brother spent time together, the times they argued, the times they pranked their parents, the times they protected one and other and the times they read together. She did not notice the tears that were streaming down her face or that Fred Weasley just sat down beside her until he tapped her on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Granger?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are there tears on your face?"

Hermione just sighed and didn't say anything. After a while Hermione asked

"Why aren't you with your family?"

"I just wanted to see where my saviour went of to. Is that a problem?"

"No, just… Couldn't you have picked a better time to come?!"

"How am I supposed to know you wanted to be alone? And anyways, my job is to make people laugh and you're crying and that's not okay. So tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just worried what my family's reaction is going to be. Especially Jason's".

"First of all, your family's reaction to what? And second of all, who's Jason?"

"You know that Harry, Ron and I didn't go back to school this year, right?"

"Yeah. Ickle Ronniekins said it was a mission Dumbledore gave you."

"Yup. But anyways, you know with me being Harry's best friend and a muggle-born I would be a huge target for the Death Eaters, right? So the first place that they would go to would be my parent's house and I don't think I could've managed if my family was killed, especially Jason, who is my little brother. Anyways, since I did not want them to die I erased all memory of me from their minds and sent them to Australia under the alias of Monika, Wendel and Jack Wilkins. Now I need to got to Australia and restore their memories, and I'm scared of what their opinion of me doing that would be."

Hermione was sobbing towards the end of her rant. Fred was shell shocked. Sitting beside him was the pure epitome of a Gryffindor.

"To be frank Hermione, I'm speechless. That was really "Gryffindor-ish". And I'm sure they would understand. They're your parents, after all."

"Thanks Fred. I appreciate it, but you don't know my parents. Where did you think I got my stubbornness from?"

"Oh well, I was thinking where else did you get your kindness from."

"Did Fred Weasley, my polar opposite, just compliment me?"

"Oh no! I would never compliment you! That would spoil my reputation." Fred joked. "No, but seriously, you are the kindest person I've met."

"Ha. Ha. Thanks Fred, you're the best."

Hermione was happier now. Not completely happy, but not depressed either. She then kissed Fred on the cheek and left. Fred's hand automatically went to this cheek. He was glad everyone was celebrating now. Otherwise they would've seen a shocked Fred Weasley holding a hand to his cheek and his ears beetroot red. The typical Weasley sign of embarrassment.


	2. The Plan

The Plan

It's been 2 years since Fred found Hermione crying. Neither one of them mentioned the incident when they spoke to each other, not even when they were alone together. Fred was his normal self and so was Hermione. Atleast that's what it looks like when she's around people. But when she's alone, that couldn't be farther from the truth. She only ate a little as to not raise suspicion. She rarely ever slept and when she did, her dreams were plagued by nightmares. The memory of Bellatrix torturing her was still vivid in her head. She always had a fake smile plastered on for other people. She was going on autopilot.

Fred was happy. Ecstatic even. Moldyshorts was dead. He was alive, saved by a wonderful, gorgeous girl with a heart of gold, and said girl was happy too. If Hermione was happy, then so was he. He didn't know when his attraction to Hermione started. It was probably in his seventh year, her fifth. He thought she looked beautiful when she came to Grimauld Place. Then at school he would purposefully make her mad, just so she could notice him. He also secretly loved seeing her angry. Her hair would frizz up, her face would flush, but the most noticeable part was that her eyes would shine with a passion. Her passion, was something he loved, something he admired. She would be passionate about anything that she put her heart into. Another thing he loved about Hermione was her loyalty. She was a fiercely loyal person, especially to Harry. She never once left his side, never doubted him. But his favourite thing about her was her hair. It was wild and untamable. Just her. He just wanted to run his hands through her hair. Then with all the fiasco that happened that year and the next two years he forgot about his little crush. But after the "incident" his crush came back tenfold. Now he is flat out in love with her. But she would never go for someone like him. He was the prankster, the school drop-out, while she was a perfect prefect, a bookworm and intelligent. She deserved better. And now he did not know what to do.

Hermione was currently in her and Ginny's room. She was pouring over maps of Australia, looking for places her family could've gone. She left her parents and brother in Sydney but they could've moved to any place in Australia. She came to the conclusion that they could be in Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane or Perth. She was going to Australia in 2 days so she better get packing. Hermione slowly went to the dining room. She really didn't feel like eating, but she had to keep up appearances. She also had to tell the Weasleys that she was leaving to Australia. She went to the dining table and sat down next to Ginny and across from Fred. She started eating. She really was dreading their reactions. Only Harry and Ron would know why she was leaving. They are the only ones that knew what she did. Oh, and Fred, and probably George, since Fred would most definitely not keep something from his own twin. And she doesn't blame him. But no one else other than them know. Hermione was so in thought that she did not notice worried eyes looking at her that belonged to a certain red-headed prankster, who happened to have both his ears intact.

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Um.. Everyone, I have something to say."

Everyone quieted down and looked at her. She gathered up her courage and said, "I'm leaving to Australia in two days."

There was pin-drop silence after she finished.


End file.
